Turnin' down dah street
This is chapter 27 of 31 for Angel: City of Fear Chapter 28 is Sometimes we change for dah good Story A week passed…In China. Why do we bother staying here? Well the logical answer is that Detective Lockely Kate has been tracking down Dean to the point she had a one on one confrontation with him. She escaped (Thankfully scrapped, but alive), but knowing Doyle had a problem… that didn’t sit well with her. Detective Kate is digging deeper into Doyle’s case. That’s why we are here; to show a different life on the other side of the continent. China is not just the interesting place where most of Jackie Chan’s movies take place in. It’s also…intriguing. Floyd got a partner, Chia-ong Davies. He is an interesting fellow who came from a rural side of China. “So… how did you get into being a Detective?” Chia-ong asks, in a fluent Chinese accent. He is leaning on the edge of his desk. Floyd looks up from the newspaper, with a scar going down his nose. “Yer’ll get bored.” Floyd said, “I never get bored.” Chia-Ong argues back. So Floyd proceeds to tell him. “It starts in an old, rusty farm house with horses, donkeys, chickens…and a grumpy cow.” Floyd clears his throat. “I got approached by a director (or an agent, whichever tey are called,) after I pretty much impressed him.” Chia-ong sat in his chair, immersed in Floyd’s lie. “And I’m lyin’.” Floyd snaps his fingers. Chia-ong frowns, as he leans back in his chair and his mood changes a little. “Tell me the truth.” Chai-ong said. Floyd shook his head. “Nah.” Floyd puts down the newspaper on the side of his desk.. “It’s somethin’ dat ya not goin’ ta believe, trust me.” Chia-ong snorts, taking out a case file. He puts it in the middle of Floyd’s desk on a blue mat. “Check it out.” Chia-Ong said, raising his eyebrows at once like an over-confident man. Floyd opens the file to see a case involving a man that couldn’t leave his house in day and a family who were killed by him. The report said so but didn’t have a name to go along with the man’s description, He read the victim report, to discover there was one small infant who had her blood drained. Two adults, three kids all dead. Floyd’s skin becomes completely white as he stared at it. This family was pretty wealthy living in a rural neighborhood, having three kids is not allowed in China. There is the one child policy, so, this means they had paid local enforcers not to kill their children. Andy…He thought, recalling his friend bragging about killing a family with three kids they ever met. “Impressed now?” Chia-Ong asks, as he is playing with a pencil and a pink eraser. Chia-ong didn’t get a response, so he looks up to see a very pale Floyd. “…Do you know who did it?” Chia-Ong asks, recognizing the ‘oh crap’ look. Floyd looks up from the file, as he closed it. “I do.” Floyd said, putting the case file down. Floyd and Chia-ong are called in to a disturbance, in some part of China (They wrote down the address). So Chia-Ong took the liberty to drive instead of Floyd doing the driving, again. Floyd knew if he was in the driver’s seat then people would know something is up. They would know he is alive. And that he’s deflected from being a bad guy. Floyd’s window is dark and rolled up. “Ya know about Half Breed demons?” Floyd asks. Chia-Ong’s hands relax their grip on the steering wheel. “My neighborhood…” Chia-Ong begins saying. “Had the supernatural things going on; I can believe what you have to tell me.” “Good, because a vampire kill dat family.” Eerily enough, the atmosphere around Chia-ong changed. “So…” Chia-ong is speaking in a low voice, he presses a button on the car door. His window rolls up too. “He’s real.” “Andrew…yeah.” Floyd said, as Chia-Ong took an unexpected turn into a neighborhood. Chia-ong slows down the vehicle. “Andrew?” Chia-Ong’s eyes are like a lie detector personified. “Who’s Andrew?” Floyd tells him about Andrew; and as he did, Floyd saw Chia-Ong’s face become red. “I don’t want ya ta go after him.” Floyd said. “He’s…honestly…taken down—“ “What?” Chia-Ong asks, in a mad and justice-filled voice. “Taken down more innocent people than that family?” Floyd waves his hands in front of himself. “Woah woah woah,” Floyd said. “Yer takin’ dis personally…” He bites his lip. “Don’t tell me ya are dah survivor.” Chia-Ong’s eyes are like blaring, threatening daggers. “I never forgot, nor ever forgave.” Chia-Ong said. Floyd rubs his forehead as he sarcastically says, “What a surprise.” Chia-Ong stops the car. “I want to know where he lives.” Chia-Ong said, as the heated redness is fading from his face. Floyd looks at him, like ‘really?’ reaction. “Chia-Ong, sometimes we make stupid mistakes,” Floyd tells him. Floyd looks up to see a photograph tucked under a pocket attached to the frame of the window. It was Chai-Ong’s family…sometime before their murder. Two parents standing behind three kids as one parent held the infant. Floyd recognizes a thirteen year old boy as Chia-Ong. The picture looks really stained. Never had his family to attend a wedding, Floyd assumes. Nor his graduation…nor…whatever important event in his life. “And yer a good detective.” Floyd continues speaking, in a lighter tone. Floyd looks away the picture. “Ya shouldn’t waste it on an avenging mission,” Floyd continues, “Dat will not end well.” “How do you know?” Chia-ong asks. “I’ve heard by dah great vine dat my counterpart did somethin’ like dat.” Floyd admits. “In Los Angeles. Guess what happened?” “He succeeded.” Chia-Ong said, taking on a bright assumption. Floyd could have laughed at that, but he didn’t. “No.” Floyd said, rubbing his temples. The Half breed Leckochen sighs. “He almost did, but…dat killianobi demon survived.” Floyd continues explaining how revenge can backfire. “He’s got a killanobi huntin’ down and killin’ his family.” He snaps his fingers. Chia-Ong is unmoved, turning on the window shield wipers. “Do ya want dat ta happen ta yer family?” Floyd asks his partner. Chia-Ong did not seem faltered by Floyd’s words. “My family is dead.” Chia-Ong reminds him. “Not yer uncles, aunts, cousins, nephews…” Floyd said, as he saw color return to Chia-Ong’s face. Floyd had done research about Chia-Ong’s relatives, not his family when he couldn’t find Chai-ong’s mom and dad’s files. Chia-Ong has two nephews (Saved by paying money to someone). Floyd shook his head, adding “If ya kill Andrew, I won’t be tere ta stop yer own extinction.” Chia-Ong is a bit defeated, as he looks away from the road towards Floyd. “…Are they really that bold?” Chai-Ong asks, in a small but sheepish voice. Floyd nods. “Yes.” Floyd said. He slightly waves his right hand back and forth. “Ya can kill other vampires, but…not Andrew…not him.” Trivia -Chia-Ong Davies is a counterpart to Doyle's deceased friend Davies.